smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Female Smurf (Hero Stories)/Part 4
Later, Smurfette arrived at the dam and seen Greedy standing by the lever for the valve. "Yoohoo, Greedy Smurf!" she called, before running up to him. "Oh, hi, Smurfette!" Greedy greeted, sounding uninterested. "I baked you a cake," Smurfette said, as she brought a small pink cake. "Well, that's different," Greedy said as he tried to grab it, but Smurfette quickly took it back. "But first, show me how that works?" Smurfette asked, while holding onto the lever. "Don't!" Greedy called. "You could flood everything." "Oh, just one teeny-weeny pull, what could happen?" Smurfette asked, as she continued to tease Greedy with the cake. "We'd be up a creek without a village!" Greedy said. "Hmpf! I guess I have to ask a Smurf who appreciates a good cake," Smurfette said, before she started walking away. "No! Don't go! I'll... I'll show you how it works," Greedy said sounding uneasy, before slowly pulling on the lever and allowing the water to start flowing down the valley towards the village. "Oh, how pretty!" Smurfette said as she looked down to the rushing water. "Yeah, well I better close the valve now," Greedy said as he started pulling on the lever to close the gate, but Smurfette stopped him from closing it. "No wait! Not yet!" Smurfette said, as she started fighting Greedy over control of the lever. "Smurfette! Let go!" Greedy shouted. As they fought over the lever, the water continued to rush down the valley and into the village. "Where is all this water from?" Clumsy asked. "The dam must have broken!" Brainy shouted. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Hefty shouted. Meanwhile Greedy and Smurfette were still fighting with each other over control of the lever. "Hey! You're smurfing this on purpose," Greedy said. "Yes! And you sure aren't helping any!" Smurfette responded, as she pushed hard on the lever, causing it to break and to send her down into the rushing water below. "AH!" Smurfette screamed, as she fell into the water. "Smurfette!" Greedy called out. "Help! Help!" Smurfette shouted, as she was dragged down the valley by the wild rapids. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf and a few other Smurfs were making their way up to the dam. "Watch your step! We must reach the dam before it's too late" Papa Smurf said. "Papa Smurf! Look!" Hefty called out, as he seen Smurfette coming down the river holding onto a plank of wood. "Help! Help!" Smurfette called out. "I'll get you, Smurfette!" Hero called, as he took to the air, grabbed Smurfette's hand and flew her to safety. "Are you okay, Smurfette?" Hero asked. "You saved my life again!" Smurfette said. "Of course I did! It's what this smurf does," Hero replied. As all this was going on, Greedy hammered wildly on the valve and after several swings of the hammer, and managed to successfully close it. "Smurfette! Why did you open the dam?" Papa Smurf asked. "Open the dam? Who me? But I'd never do such a thing," Smurfette said, trying to feign her innocence. ... Soon Smurfette was put on trial. Papa Smurf was residing over the court as judge, and Brainy was residing as the prosecutor. "Smurf in the accused!" Papa Smurf commanded. Hawkeye and Hero brought forth Smurfette and stood beside her, armed with halberds, both looking rather down. All the Smurfs in the jury were arguing among themselves, before Papa Smurf silenced them. "Order! Order! Quiet in the court! And so, Smurfette, in view of the evidence from what Greedy has told us, do you have any defense for trying to flood the village?" Papa Smurf asked sternly. Smurfette started sweating profusely and found herself lost for words. "Well... uh... uh... I just want to say... uh...I," she stuttered. Hero decided he wanted to help her, he hated seeing Smurfette under so much pressure. "Papa Smurf! With your permission, can this smurf smurf a few words to Smurfette... just to calm her down?" Hero asked. "I'll allow it!" Papa Smurf said. "Thanks, Papa Smurf!" Hero said, as he lowered his halberd and went to comfort Smurfette. Most of the Smurfs in the jury started muttering to each other. "Don't worry, Smurfette! This smurf is not here to hurt you. All this smurf will say is, smurf deep breaths, relax, and when you're ready, tell us everything," Hero said softly. "Okay!" Smurfette answered, as she took deep breaths and eventually she was ready to talk. "Are you ready?" Hero asked. "Yes," Smurfette said. "She's ready now, Papa Smurf," Hero said, as he went back to his position. Smurfette immediately started crying. "Oh, boohoo! I'm taking orders from Gargamel," she cried. "GARGAMEL!" all the Smurfs said in shock. "Aha! Do you hear, Smurfs of the jury? She admits it! You must smurf without pity this creature of Gargamel, this sorceress who..." Brainy preached, before he was hut in the face with tomatoes. "Let me at her! Let me at her! She can't smurf with us and get away with it!" Hefty said angrily, waving his fists around in a fighting motion. Fergus and Dempsey held him back so that he couldn't lay a single finger on her. "Oh, boohoo! I'm so ashamed, I almost led you all into Gargamel's clutches, and you've all been so nice to me, especially you, Hero!" Smurfette said as she continued to cry. "Oh, don't cry, Smurfette! I mean my smurf is worst than my bite," Hefty said, lowering his arms and sounding a bit guilty about wanting to hurt her. "Whatever you do to me I deserve! Throw me out of the village! Abandon me in the forest! Or send me back to Gargamel!" she cried, causing all the other Smurfs to start crying, Hero went to comfort her. "There, there, Smurfette!" Hero said as he hugged her. "Everything's going to be okay." "I've never smurfed anything so sad in all my life," Hawkeye cried. "I hate sad," Grouchy cried. Papa Smurf soon started comforting Smurfette. "There, there. Smurfette! Gargamel created you to smurf us! It wasn't your fault," Papa Smurf said kindly. "It's not? That's so nice of you Papa Smurf, I wish I could be a real Smurf, like all of you," Smurfette said. "A real Smurf?" all the Smurfs questioned. "Impossible!" Handy said. "Not in a million Smurfs!" Grouchy added. "Unthinkable! No one's ever become a Smurf before," Brainy said. "You really want to be a Smurf?" Hero asked. "Oh, more than anything, Hero!" Smurfette asked. "Is there anything you can smurf?" Hero asked Papa Smurf. "It can't be done! Smurfs are smurf, not made," Brainy butted in. "Can you really make me a Smurf?" Smurfette asked Papa Smurf. "Well... I might not be able to undo all of Gargamel's spell, but I can try," Papa Smurf said. As he took Smurfette into his lab, Smurfette looked back at Hero. "Don't worry, Smurfette! We'll see each other again soon," Hero said. "Uh... that's right! Papa Smurf can smurf anything he puts his mind to! You just watch, take my word for it! You listen to me because you know what I'm talking about...," Brainy said, before he noticed the others had disappeared. "Hey! Where did everybody go?" he called. ... Inside the lab, Papa Smurf looking through his books and eventually came across a spell to turn creatures in to Smurfs. "Ah! Here we go... the True Blue Spell," he said, as he added each ingredient into his cauldron. "One loving truth... tiger lily to make her essence magical and blue... a dab of royal jelly... a thimble of mimosa pollen... a drop of mink oil... dried elm mushrooms... boswellia and finally some hellebore seeds," but before he added the last ingredient, Papa Smurf began to say the spells incantation, "And lest this spell be all for naught, the final thing: one hopeful thought." As he finished the spell, soon a spout of blue potion rose from the cauldron and flew through the air and went directly into Smurfette's mouth as she was suspended in thin air, and soon Smurfette's appearance began to change. Smurf to Part 5 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The First Female Smurf Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles